


Zvířata

by johanafremdeman



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hunters & Hunting, Murder Mystery, Werewolves
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Na jihu země se děje cosi divného. Kupci mizí i s karavanami a lidé, co se je vypravili hledat, padají jak mouchy.Obecně se má za to, že se jedná o nějaké divoké zvíře. Angi je proto žena na svém místě.Celé to ale nějak smrdí. Čím, na to už musí přijít sama.





	Zvířata

**Author's Note:**

> Další prastará věc, kterou se mi snad nakonec podaří i dokončit. Asi po pěti letech.
> 
> A zároveň taky první, kde se objevuje moje oblíbená postava Jay Fremdeman. Možná se vám zdá, že se jmenuje podle mě, ale nenechte se mýlit - to já se jmenuji podle ní. Mám takový dojem, že ji to docela těší.
> 
> Důležitá věc: Tohle není žádné ordinérní vypravování plné hrdinských činů či takzvaných lore friendly věcí, takže pokud jste na klasiku, rovnou byste měli zamířit jinam. Je to vypravování v mém klasickém žánry a světy míchajícím stylu, s postmoderním přístupem a velkou mírou absurdity. Původní postavy i jejich povahy přizpůsobuji příběhu, stejně jako prostředí, se kterým si dělám, co chci, což ve finále může působit na ortodoxního fanouška velmi nepříznivým dojmem a já už nechci dostávat žádné dopisní bomby, takže.. Myslete na to, jo?

Na jihu Skyrimu se rozkládá les Dunkelwald. V překladu znamená temný, což rozhodně dostatečně vyjadřuje jeho hlavní vlastnost. Je povětšinou tvořen jehličnany, vysokými borovicemi a opadavými modříny, menšími a podsaditými stříbrnými jedlemi a smrky. Pokrývá většinu území na jih od Losího čela, ve východní části přechází ve skalnatou oblast Hráze, na západě se těší mírnému terénu až skoro ke Stržím, kde se ztrácí v kamenitém kraji plném dolů kolem města Ostrohu. Je to staré, tajemné místo opředené mnoha bájemi, kde se podle některých z nich skrývá spousta dávno zapomenutých zel, z nichž Temné bratrstvo patří k těm nejbezpečnějším.

Proslýchá se, že v Dunkelwaldu spatřili vlkodlaky a bludičky, snad dokonce i několik Vranic. Poutníci procházejí po zdejších stezkách v nábožném tichu, které ruší jen padání kapek z větví stromů do jezírek vytvořených v mechovém podrostu. Všichni se střeží nechat se uprostřed lesů zastihnout nocí: Skyrim je stará země a tajemné síly, které na člověka stále ještě číhají ve stínech hvozdů, jsou staré jako on sám. A i když za bílého dne lidé procházejí lesem, nerozhlížejí se, snad aby nezahlédli v mlází zelenovlasé dryády, vychytralé malé skřítky, anebo i temné, plaché oči jelena, jak sleduje procesí s ostražitým výrazem, pohotový okamžitě zmizet, kdyby si ho všimli. Takový jelen by tady nemusel být obyčejná vysoká zvěř, ale klidně samotný Hircine. Dunkelwald je i sídlem bohů.

Dva osamělí jezdci, kteří dnes mlčenlivě přijížděli ze severu, nepůsobili na první pohled nijak neobvykle. Cestovali nalehko, v sedlech, neměli s sebou víc, než se vešlo do vaků pověšených na bocích koní. Byli menší, než obvykle takoví jezdci bývají – zvířata i lidé, a nevypadali na válečníky ani na kupce. Co pohledávají v Dunkelwaldu, se Hircine ptal sám sebe, když je pozoroval pomalým klusem projíždět jehličím zapadanou cestou. Chystal se oba dva chvíli sledovat, když ale zvíře prvního z jezdců zvedlo hlavu k němu a hlasitě zafrkalo, Hircine neriskoval.

Jezdec zvedl hlavu, ale neviděl nic. Tam, kde před chvílí stál monumentální jelen, už jen kapradí tiše šeptalo v dešti.

„Cos to viděl, kamaráde?“

Kůň tomu však už nevěnoval pozornost. Zastříhal ušima, aby ho nerušili, a pokračoval ve své tiché pouti. Jeho jezdec se ještě jednou rozhlédl kolem dokola, ale nikde nenašel zdání něčeho podezřelého. Zavrtěl se v sedle a odhodil si dlouhé mokré vlasy z čela.

Druhý jezdec ho dojel. „Děje se něco?“

„Nic nevidim. Asi nic.“

Oba si povzdechli.

„Už abysme byly ve městě. Mám z tohohle místa husí kůži.“

První jezdec zavrtěl hlavou. „Vždyť se živíš jako lovec vlkodlaků.“

„Jak s tím souvisí vlkodlaci? Teče mi za krk.“

První se krátce zasmál. „Za chvíli snad budeme aspoň na Pile.“

„Na Pile?“

„Angina pila. Vede tam mimo to ještě takovej malej zájezdní hostinec.“

Druhému jezdci nebylo vidět do tváře, ale podle jeho tónu hlasu se zdálo, že při mluvení nadzvedl obočí a nasadil udivený výraz.

„Angina? Jmenuje se jako já?“

„Jo. Čert ví, jaký neštěstí to způsobilo.“

Druhý jezdec, teď již víme, že se jmenoval Angi, mávl ve vzduchu rukou. „A to jsem si myslela, kdovíjak nejsem originální.“

První jen pokrčil rameny. Jakoby to bylo smluvené znamení pro konec konverzace, oba ztichli a dál pokračovali v družném mlčení.

 

Agnina pila byl přízemní dům s roubenou střechou, vedle kterého se, jak již napovídá název – rozkládala pila. Dělníci, kteří na ní pracovali, se hemžili kolem a zrovna nakládali jakýsi vůz nařezanými kládami, když naši dva jezdci dorazili k vývěsnímu štítu.

„Ale to se podívejme!“ vykřikla žena kolem padesátky s hustou kšticí šedých vlasů stažených do koňského ohonu, „To jsou k nám zas jednou hosti!“

„Jsi tu nějak známá,“ zamumlala ta Angi, která seděla v sedle.

„Já jsem známá všude,“ odvětila její společnice.

Obě sesedly, uvázaly koně a vydaly se pomalým krokem k pile. Žena, co na ně křičela, jim šla vstříc a za chůze si stahovala veliké kožené rukavice.

„Jay!“ roztáhla ústa v širokém úsměvu, když stiskla jmenované ruku, „Kde ty se tu bereš, prosímtě?“

„Jsem tu pracovně,“ odpověděla Jay, „Jedu dolu, k Sokolovu. Něco vyšetřit.“

Žena nadzvedla obočí a vědoucně pokývala hlavou. „No jo, vlastně. Člověk se doslechne. A kdo je tohle?“

„Pokecáme vevnitř,“ řekla Jay a táhla svou společnici po schodech nahoru do stavení. Paní majitelka rozvážným krokem vystoupala za nimi.

 

V síni si Angi stáhla kapuci z hlavy, takže se jí vlasy rozletěly na všechny světové strany a ona se marně pokoušela si je uhladit, zatímco jim majitelka Pily, také Angi, nesla svařené víno a nějaké koblížky.

„Takže jste tu kvůli těm mrtvejm, co?“

„Pohřešovanejm,“ opravila ji Jay, „Nikdo nenašel těla.“

„Dobrejch sto lidí během posledních dvou roků. A to čert ví, co se dělo dřív, kdy to nikdo nepočítal. Něco je tam žere.“

„Jarl říkal, že je to věc nejvyšší tajnosti.“

Angi si posměšně odfrkla. „Pan jarl neudrží v tajnosti ani svoje pletky, natož pak vraždy kupců, co se mu dějou za humny. Takže chcete chytit to, co to všechno dělá, hm?“

Druhá Angi si namazala koblížek máslem a zakousla se do něj. Pokývala hlavou.

„Mám takový dojem, že by to mohl být vlkodlak.“

„No neříkej. Těch jsou tu plný lesy.“

„A obvykle na lidi neútočí, ne?“

„Proto nevim, proč by měli začít.“

„Napadlo nás, že to může být smečka,“ vložila se do hovoru Jay, „Nebo tak něco. Zkrátka zvířata, co si zvykla, že lovit lidi je snazší a rychlejší, než se hnát za vysokou. Co mě zaráží je, že to ještě nikdo nevyšetřil.“

„Ale pokoušeli se. Pár strážnejch, dokonce i pár císařskejch vojáků, pak přišli nějaký hrdlořezové ze severu. Nikdo nic nenašel.“

„Za celý dva roky?“

„Jo.“

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„A kde ste se k tomu vůbec dostaly vy dvě?“ zeptala se Angi po chvíli.

„Jarl pro mě poslal,“ odpověděla Angi číslo dvě, „Nabízí mi za to pět set septimů.“

„Dokonce. Takže ty jsi nějakej lovec odměn?“

„Spíš jako deratizátor. Specializuju se právě na vlkodlaky.“

„A já se k tomu dostala náhodou,“ ozvala se zase Jay, „Potkala jsem Angi cestou. Měla jsem původně namířeno přes Hráz do Rakovníka.“

„Malou zajížďku s vyhlídkou na zlato člověk nevodmítne, co? Hm, hm. Tak to uvidíte, děvčátka. Mám vám ale takovej dojem, že s timhle mordem byste si mohly ukousnout moc velký sousto. To nebude obyčejný zvíře, na to vemte jed.“

„Uvidíme.“ Angi kousla do koblížku a zamyšleně přežvykovala. „Napřed se musíme dostat do Sokolova. Je tu ještě pár věcí, který mi ohledně těch zmizení musí někdo vysvětlit.“

 

„Stát!“

„Kdo je tam?“

„A kdo je tam?“

„Zuřivý vlkodlak.“

„To jsou ale fóry.“

Strážný poodešel od ohně, nad kterým si hřál ruce a podíval se na postavy na koních, které se rýsovaly kus dál po cestě.

„Vy jedete do města?“

„Neříkají vám náhodou Filuta, pane hlídač?“

Strážný tu poznámku přešel. Popadl lucernu, nadzvedl ji do výše očí a přišel k nově příchozím blíž. Poněkud se uklidnil, když zjistil, že se jedná o dvě docela obyčejné mladé ženy, z nichž ani jedna nevypadala, že by jí měly za chvíli po těle vyrazit chlupy a začala by výt na měsíc. Ta, co na něj mluvila, ta menší a zahalená do pláštěnky, si ho teď pozorně prohlížela a oči se jí ve světle lucerny leskly.

„Je pozdě na to dostat se do města,“ řekl, „Brána je už zavřená.“

Obě ženy jako na povel otočily hlavu a podívaly se na dřevěná vrata vysoká asi jako průměrně vzrostlý trpaslík, zasazená do velmi chabé konstrukce, které se s trochou dobré vůle dalo říkat dřevěná palisáda.

„A nešla by třeba otevřít?“

„Jo, třeba do ní tak jako trochu šťouchnout…“

„Zas aby vám to nespadlo…“

Strážný to zkusil jinak.

„Slušný lidi nejezděj potmě. Co jste vy dvě zač?“

„To máš fakt nakázáno zkontrolovat každýho, kdo chce vjet do města?“

„Tak tak, milá slečno. Tak to vyklopte. Kdo jste a co tu chcete dělat?“

Jay a Angi se na sebe podívaly. Na vymýšlení dobrodružného příběhu bylo ale přeci jenom už docela dost pozdě.

„Jedeme za jarlem,“ řekla Jay nakonec, „Jsme tu skrze ty mizející karavany.“

Strážný nadzvedl obočí. „Vy? Vy jste z cechu?“

Jay se nezeptala, z jakého, ale přesto kývla. Cechy vládly Skyrimu. Každý, kdo v nějaké konkrétní oblasti chtěl něco znamenat, si nějakým způsobem musel najít cestu do daného cechu. Tento výdobytek feudalismu zachvátil Skyrim jako virová chřipka před několika lety a od té doby stačilo vzniknout na několik desítek registrovaných skupin výrobců, prodejců, lovců, bojovníků, foukačů skla a dalších možných i méně možných povolání.

Jay ani Angi ovšem v žádném nebyly, což bylo způsobeno na jedné straně jejich pevnou vírou v tržní ekonomiku, kterou cechy podle mínění Jay brzdí a na straně druhé extrémním odporem k institucím a dodržování pravidel. Proto jen obě zadoufaly, že po nich stráž nebude chtít legitimaci, i když vzhledem ke spolehlivé negramotnosti většiny obyvatel země příliš nehrozilo, že by poznal, kdyby mu strčily pod nos kartičku do knihovny.

„Fajn,“ řekl strážný po chvíli soustředěného přemýšlení, „Tak já vám teda otevřu.“

Brána zaskřípěla a obě ženy vjely do města. Strážný se posadil zpátky k ohni a zapálil si cigaretu. Netrvalo dlouho a tvrdě usnul.

 

„Na audienci u jarla je už dost pozdě,“ řekl vysoký elf, který postával u dveří rezidence, „Přijďte zítra ráno.“

„Jarl si pro mě osobně poslal,“ vrčela Angi, „Jde o případ nejvyšší důležitosti. Jsem tu jakožto-‘‘

„Je mi srdečně jedno, co mu chcete, milostivá,“ ohradil se elf, „Dneska už dovnitř nikoho nepouštím.“

„Tak poslouchej, ty smradlavej…“

„Hej,“ chytila Jay Angi za loket, „Počkáme. Co na tom. Vyspíme se.“ Hodila očkem po elfovi. „Čekejte nás zítra za svítání.“

„Jarl úřaduje od devíti,“ zavrčel elf, vešel dovnitř a zabouchl za sebou dveře. Tichem se rozlehlo cvaknutí zámku.

„To je k vzteku,“ bručela Angi, zatímco odcházely, „Vytáhne člověka ze Samoty, nechá ho cestovat na vlastní útraty přes celou zemi a pak ještě řekne, že mě mám přijít zítra v devět? Hlavně, že v tom dopise tak často používá frázi ‚hned, jak to bude možné‘.“

„Jeden večer nás už nezabije,“ odpověděla Jay, „Aspoň ještě jedna noc v klidu. Předpokládam teda aspoň, že vyrazíme hned, jak zjistíme co a jak, ne?“

„Jasně. Vždyť tu mizí davy lidí. A já se vsadím, že jsem to psaní nedostala jediná.“ Angi si povzdechla. „Jestli kvůli tomu, že musíme čekat do rána, někdo jiný půjde a tu potvoru chytí dřív…“

„Klídek. Však jsme tu včas. A v knajpě hned zjistíme, jak se to má s nějakejma případnejma jinejma.“

 

Místní hospoda se skvěla vývěsním štítem s nápisem U Kurděje a jednalo se o dvoupatrovou dřevěnou budovu se zděnými základy. Zatímco se jim štolba staral o koně, vešly Angi a Jay dovnitř a stanuly na prahu rozlehlé místnosti osvětlené loučemi a lojovými svíčkami na hrubě otesaných stolech, u kterých sedělo odhadem dvacet lidí. Angi místnost přejela kritickým pohledem.

„Nezdá se ti, že je to tu poslední dobou nějak stereotypní? Jestli bude mít pan šéf dlouhé vousy a podezíravý pohled a jeho servírka – pardon, vlastně děvečka – bude útlé a rozdováděné stvoření s bujným poprsím, tak mě trefí,“ zašeptala potichu.

„Holt není každej den posvícení,“ zamumlala Jay, „Celý mi to tu přijde na Skyrim nějak málo absurdní. V takovým prostředí si nejsem moc jistá v kramflecích.“

Přešly k baru. Cestou je sledovalo několik párů očí.

Výčep byl prázdný a nikde nebylo ani stopy ani po rozšafném majiteli, ani rozdováděné děvečce. Jay chvíli váhala a pak rázně praštila rukou do zvonečku, který stál na baru. Hospodou se rozlehl protivný zvuk známý a nenáviděný všemi, kdo kdy pracovali jako recepční v kterémkoli hotelu na světě.

„Teď se ukáže,“ ušklíbla se Angi.

Ukázalo se, že místní hostinský splňuje vše, co od něj děvčata očekávala. A ještě mnohem víc.

Jednalo se dost malého, obtloustlého mužíka s růžovou tvářičkou, lemovanou kolem dokola blonďatými prameny vlasů a porostlou řídkými a krátkými vousy ve stejném odstínu. Choval se podezíravě a rozjařeně zároveň, a když jim nesl pití na stůl, ukázalo se, že má opravdu velmi bujné poprsí. Jay jen s obtížemi udržela vážnou tvář, když se ho zeptala:

„A vy jste Kurděj?“

„É, jo, Kurdej, to já, jo.“

„A vy to tu vedete sám?“

„Í, tak asi vedu. So by jinýcho delal kluk jak já?“

A zase rychle odkvapčil.

„Hele,“ řekla Angi potichu, když se napila piva, „Nezdá se ti nějak povědomej?“

„Jako bych ten ruskej přízvuk už někde slyšela.“

Obě se jako na povel otočily k baru. Hostinský vykulil oči, roztáhl ústa do širokého úsměvu a zamával.

„Nebudem to radši řešit.“

„Jo, kdoví, co na bysme ještě přišly.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, rušené jen Jayiným rytmickým podupáváním a srkáním piva. Angi se nenápadně rozhlížela kolem.

„Nikdo tu moc nevypadá na lovce potvor,“ řekla nakonec, „Jen jestli už nedorazili před náma.“

„Jen klídek,“ pokrčila rameny Jay, „Můžem se ostatně voptat zase tadyhle Kurděje.“

Kurděj k nim zrovna dobíhal a nesl jim dvě misky polévky, která se podle odstínu skládala z rozvařené mrkve a brambor. Než se na ně stihl zase usmát a zmizet, chytila ho Angi na rukáv.

„Hele, příteli?“ začala.

„É?“

„Nevíš náhodou, jestli tu před náma nedorazil nějakej vyšetřovatel?“

„Soto?“

„Lovec potvor. Vlkodlaků. Upírů. Vranic. Takovýhle.“

„Jo no to jó,“ rozsvítil se Kurdějovi obličej, „Pevevšírem tu byli či páni, še jdou lovit potvoráka. A dneska tamchle sedí pán Viktorit.“

„Viktorit?“

„Nó.“

Kurděj se zase šťastně usmál, poplácal Angi po rameni a odklusal. Jay se otočila, aby se podívala na muže, o kterém hostinský mluvil.

Sotva to ovšem udělala, málem nadskočila leknutím, protože onen pán, ať už se jmenoval, jak chtěl, zřejmě vyslechl jejich rozhovor a nyní se nacházel těsně za jejími zády.

„Nevadí, když si přisednu?“

Jay beze slova zavrtěla hlavou.

Muž byl vysoký, dokonce, i když seděl, a byl oblečený do nákladně vypadajícího kabátu a bílé košile. Měl hnědé, kudrnaté a kdysi zřejmě docela husté vlasy, které mu teď již viditelně ustupovaly a v kontrastu s bílou lebkou vypadaly v šeru místnosti jako vlny oceánu útočící na dvě bílé pláže. Hlas měl velice příjemný, ale bylo těžké se v jeho přítomnosti příjemně cítit – disponoval totiž podivně vytřeštěnýma očima, z nichž pravé vypadalo větší než levé a obě zdobilo obočí tak husté a divně zkrabatělé, že jste proti své vůli museli myslet na to, že mluvíte se šílencem.

„Vyslechl jsem pozorně váš rozhovor.“

Za normálních okolností by se Angi otázala, co je za nevychovanost nejenže poslouchat cizí rozhovory, ale ještě se tím chlubit, ale tentokrát mlčela.

„Usuzuji z něj, že jsme sem přijeli za společným posláním,“ pokračoval, „Mohu se zeptat, která z vás dvou je moje kolegyně z branže?“

„Záleží, jak na to koukáte,“ hlesla Jay.

„Dobře,“ zasmál se jejich společník, „Tak já se zeptám jinak. Živíte se obě lovem bestií?“

„Ne,“ odpověděla Angi, „Já jsem doktorka a tohle je velmi mizerný podomní zlodějíček. Ani jedna z nás neloví bestie.“

„Ale to jsou takový hlášky,“ mávl rukou lovec bestií, „Nelakujte mě. Poznám zabijáky, když je vidím. Patříte k cechu lovců šelem?“

Na jeho kabátě se rozhodně houpal odznáček.

„Jděte do háje,“ řekla Jay, „Jestli na nás teď vytáhnete nějaký lejstro, co vám dává nějaký výsostný právo…“

„Ale klid, jen klid. Jen si povídáme. Nevzrušujte se.“

Obě dvě se na něj nehezky mračily.

„Myslím, že jsme to vzali za špatný konec,“ řekl nakonec, „Ani jsme se vzájemně nepředstavili, i když vy už jistě mé jméno znáte.“

„Viktořiť?“

Na okamžik zavřel oči. „Viktořík. Viktořík ze Sviště, osmý toho jména.“

„Takže pan baron.“

„A vy jste?“

„Karulas a Fremdeman. Podnikatelky na volné noze.“

Viktořík ze Sviště vážně pokýval hlavou. „Musím říct, že jsem o vás ještě neslyšel. Ale to bude zřejmě jen tím, že každý přináležíme k jiné sociální skupině a… Mám-li to tak říct… I k jiné věkové kategorii. Nehledě na to, že já jsem místopředseda cechu a vy nemáte legitimaci…“

„Co se nám to snažíte naznačit, pane ze Sviště?“ zeptala se Angi mhouříce oči.

„Ale to já jen tak plácám, uvažuju nahlas, znáte to. Například mě tak napadá, že teď když jsme se tu tak pěkně sešli, byste si možná měly nechat tuhle situaci projít hlavou. Já s mou reputací na jedné straně a vy… Na druhé. Myslím, že na volnou soutěž zde není místo.“

„Takže se máme sebrat, zmizet a nechat ten lov na vás, co?“

Viktořík pokrčil rameny. „Samozřejmě jste to řekly vy.“

„Tak poslouchej mě, ty jeden praštěnej…“

„Ale no tak, no tak! Přece se nebudete rozčilovat, slečno Fremdemanová!“

Jay do sebe kopla zbytek piva. Angi si Viktoříka stále měřila pohledem.

„Myslím, že tohle by měl posoudit jarl,“ řekla nakonec, „Předpokládám, že se u něj zítra ráno potkáme.“

„Budete-li moudré, nepotkáme se ani tam, ani nikde jinde.“ Viktořík se zvedl, nonšalantně jim pokynul rukou a měl se k odchodu. „Nechte si to projít hlavou, pro vaše vlastní dobro. Nashledanou, slečny… Nebo snad raději sbohem.“

Jay se za ním dívala, dokud nezmizel za ohybem schodiště, a pak vztekle zaprskala.

„To je vážně Viktořiť!“

„Nevztekej se,“ zabručela Angi, „Nebude nám dělat problémy. Myslí, že jsme uplně blbý.“

Jay se na ni tázavě podívala.

„On možná pozná zabijáka, když ho vidí, ale je zároveň tak pitomej, že si myslí, že zabiják nepozná vlkodlaka, když mu přijde přímo pod nos.“

„Počkej, ty myslíš že…?“

„Smrdí to tu jak mokrej pes ještě teď. Tenhle případ bude zajímavější, než jsem si myslela. Kdoví, jestli místo vyšetřování vážně nepůjdeme na opravdový lov.“


End file.
